1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spray apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new and improved siphon tube for utilization with a conventional spray head in association with a reservoir bottle to effect a more complete removal of fluid within said bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spray apparatus and siphon tubes associated therewith is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are normally formed of a single rigid siphon tube extending into the reservoir bottle wherein a quantity of fluid remaining in said bottle is either lost, due to inability of the siphon tube to effect removal of the fluid or else an associated spray head must be removed from the bottle and thereby prevent spraying of the fluid through the spray head in an attempt to withdraw the remaining fluid. Various siphon tubes and organizations therefore have been developed by the prior art to attempt to effectively withdraw fluids from a reservoir bottle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 236,671 to Cochrane utilizes a plurality of spaced reservoir bottles with a siphon tube associated therebetween to enable removal of amounts of fluid from a larger reservoir bottle into a smaller. The Cochrane patent is of interest relative to a siphon tube arrangement to enable utilization of fluid within a reservoir bottle, but is of a structural organization relatively remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 442,696 to Thompson utilizes a siphon for storage containers setting forth the use of a flexible siphon tube with an associated spring operatable to close an associated valve and lift a tube to enable withdrawal of fluid within the storage container and is of interest only as an early effort to utilize fluid efficiently as stored within a storage tank or vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,020 to Russel utilizes a pivotal tube directed from a storage container wherein the hose is secured within a tube in said container to enable effective siphoning of fluid within said container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,527 to Howell sets forth a relatively complex siphoning organization including a flow regulator associated with a normally open-ended overflow tube wherein the siphoning action may be primed to initiate fluid flow in a controlled amount through a longer leg of the siphon in an effective and efficient manner. The Howell patent is of interest relative to response to a need for a more efficient removal of fluid within a container, but is a relatively more complex and elaborate organization than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,421 to Ward wherein a coupling arrangement is set forth in cooperation with a siphon tube where, as in other prior devices, the organization is of a relatively more complex and remote response to a problem than the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved siphon tube apparatus which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and simplicity, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.